The Demise
by Yoshino-san
Summary: “To be silent and indifferent is the greatest sin…” She said, looking towards the trembling girl before her. “I think that anyone should be forgiven for their sins, hmm?” SasuHina, InoNaru, and other pairings. hapter 4 up after.... forever.
1. Chapter 1

"The Demise"

"_**The Demise"**_

_Summary: "To be silent and indifferent is the greatest sin…" She said, looking towards the trembling girl before her. "I think that anyone should be forgiven for their sins, hmm?" SasuHina, InoNaru, and other pairings._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 1: The power-hungry tyrant and the swordress_

"Hinata! Hinata!" Hinata looked up from the book she was currently reading, to let her eyes settle upon a girl with pink hair. She had jade green eyes, and a wide grin. They were currently at Karate school, and it was break. Hinata hated karate, and much preferred becoming a doctor, or ending someone else's life more… quickly then with battery.

Of course, her clan didn't believe that.

The Hyuga clan was a royal clan caught within the clan wars, mainly consisting of the small but strong Uchiha clan, the Hyuga clan, and the many lower-of-status clans. Hinata was in a difficult situation, currently, as one of her clan's rival clan's daughters, Sakura Haruno, also came to the same Karate school as herself. And the girl made it a point to tease the silent Hyuga, and bully her.

"We're graduating tomorrow, but your not training? How pathetic!" The pink haired girl said haughtily, flipping her long pink hair. She thought she was all that, as she was being married to 16-year-old Sasuke Uchiha in the future, when they were of marrying age. It was all some contract between the Haruno's, who were currently on the brink of being out of the clan war due to their lack of strength strategically, and the Strongest clan whom was fighting with the Hyuga for the right to be called most powerful Uchiha.

Sakura was their prodigy.

She was a master obviously at the art of seducement, and had a brute punch when angered. She was also the smartest to ever come out of the clan, and most beautiful daughter of the head, Matsuda Haruno, her father. It was no wonder the Uchiha would seemingly accept the proposal of an alliance through a marriage with the Haruno's pride and joy.

"Don't look down upon other's, Haruno-san…" Hinata mumbled, looking half at her book, half at the girl before her.

Hinata was the opposite.

Hinata was considered the underdog of the Hyuga, even though she was the heiress. All the elders expected Hiashi to give the title to the much more brutal Hanabi, Hinata's younger sibling of 5 years. Hinata had indigo colored hair she kept long, to about the bottom of her back and pale lavender eyes. Her skin was pale, and she always hid her figure under sweatshirts and baggy clothes.

Hinata was the definition of wallflower.

She always shyed away, and was never out-rightly spoken. The only reason why she didn't excel in Karate was because of her love of medicine and the ancient Healing methods that she inherited from her mother. She could never see herself murdering someone brutally by collapsing their throat or beating them til they bled to death, like what so normally happens during the clan wars.

In fact, the first battle that she was dragged in to with her father when she was 12, she spent most of her time healing the innocent by-standers who were carelessly injured by the Inuzuka clan, one of the Hyuga's best and oldest allies besides the Aburame clan. Hinata dearly valued the heirs to the clans, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, as her closest friends.

"Oh, shut up, _Hyuga_." Sakura said with so much contempt, Hinata almost dropped her book. "We all know your no good at fighting, the only thing special about you is your _powers_ that you got from your mom to heal any wound, and bring people to life if they've been dead less than 10 minutes." Sakura said, as if she envied Hinata.

"You got talent from being born in to a higher clan! I had to work hard!" She declared loudly, purposely drawing the attention of others. "How else would I have been top of the class?" Sakura said, pulling her fist back, before it was caught by a hand, and squeezed painfully, making Sakura yelp in surprise.

"Don't touch Lady Hinata, you pink freak." The intruder growled, and Hinata identified the person as her older cousin, Neji Hyuga. He was protective of her, and was her exact opposite also.

The _Hyuga_ prodigy.

He was everything her father wished she was, and more. He was strong, charismatic, and polite when need be. Not Gentle, withdrawn, and polite no matter what. He had long brown hair, and dead white eyes. He reminded her of her father so much, except the bandage he wore around his forehead to hide the burned-in designs he received from a Akimichi in a battle.

They called it a 'caged bird seal'.

It apparently marked that they were going to kill him in the near future, and it was a humiliation to bear it, as the Akimichi were normally peaceful. They were most hostile with the Hyuga. Ever since Neji got the mark, her father's been nothing but cross with him, treating Neji like he was a… servant.

"Aw, coming to save poor wittle Hinata again?" Sakura spat, jumping back from him, and moving her hand, most likely to make sure it wasn't broken or sprained. "Ah! This is gonna bruise so badly!" Sakura screeched, bringing the afflicted hand up to her eye-sight, and then glaring at Hinata.

"Heal it, bitch! I'm going to see my Sasuke-kun tomorrow, and I don't want him to worry about me!" Sakura yelled in anger. Neji seemed ready to pounce on the girl, put Hinata stood up, putting her book away, and walking over to Sakura, taking her hand gently in her own, and Sakura felt warmth envelope her hand, and saw a glowing blue light coming from Hinata's hand and seeping in to her own.

Sakura instantly saw the spot bruise quickly, and was about to go mad, but then the bruise faded, and Sakura felt no pain. "But… why'd it bruise before it healed?" Sakura questioned, as she violently ripped her hand out of Hinata's. "It would have been easier to just speed up the recovery." Hinata mumbled, then starting to walk away, Neji following suit.

"Besides, it's impossible to heal a bruise." Hinata said, aloud, as she left, Sakura looked as if she was shocked. 'All I give you is hell… and you still help me…?' Sakura thought silently, while going to wash up before going home.

000000000000000000000000000

Hinata sat in her room, looking at the portrait of her mother. She seemed so happy, a wide smile on her, and the woman whom installed in Hinata the need to protect, not destroy.

"_Hinata-chan! You got my powers, huh? Well, I guess your destined to protect your little sister and cousin!"_

That was when her mother was still pregnant, she died giving birth. "Mom… dad wants me to succeed the clan, which is bent on war and havoc, but it's against my beliefs… what would you do in this situation?" Hinata voiced out with a sigh. "Talking to mom, again?"

Hinata turned to see Hanabi there, in her 11-year-old glory. She was a spitting image of their father, while Hinata greatly resembled the lady in the picture. Hanabi was generally more care-free then her father, though, so she wasn't hopelessly serious and dubbing people inferior everyday.

Hanabi sat next to Hinata on the couch, sprawling out, and kicking her feet on to the coffee table. It was obvious Hanabi worked hard in her karate class, she always does, so their father permits her to lounge about like so. Hinata… well, let's say Hinata is blowing off helping the maids to stare at a picture. Very responsible.

"_If you won't make a good heiress, you will make a good housewife someday!" _The elders declared when she was 12, and she's been working with the maids everyday since then. Hinata hated the idea of being a housewife… but didn't completely loathe it either. It meant she wouldn't have to hurt anyone, unless forced to by a burglar or something of the sort.

She hated the prospect of having to be dependant on someone else to pay the bills, while she did nothing but cook, clean, and watch soap opera's like the elders _clearly _thought a housewife was suppose to do, heck, even their wives do all that, every day, 365 days of the year! They were so boring!

"How's swording going?" Hanabi grumbled, and Hinata twitched. Hanabi had a bad knack for bad grammar and using made up words… Hinata felt like her brain would explode every time she talked to her. "Fine, I suppose." Hinata mumbled.

"_Hinata-chan! If you every need to end someone's life, use this!" Hinata's mom said, handing hinata a sword with a red hilt. Hinata looked at the sharp object._

"_But, mommy, you told me never to hurt anyone…" The 4-year-old said worriedly, looking up at her mother, whom smiled at her obviously confused face._

"_There may be sometimes when someone threatens the life of the ones you love, and something must be done to protect your loved one. Hinata, I'll teach you to be a swordress, but you must swear to use it only to protect the innocent and the ones you love." Hinata mom said, with a serious face._

"_I… promise, mommy! I'll always use it to protect daddy, mommy, and Neji-niisan!" Hinata chimed happily, and the woman smiled wearily. "Okay, well…"_

"…You haven't been practicing lately." Hanabi whispered, as Hinata looked her way. "Does it have something to do…?" "No, nothing of that, Hanabi. I just don't want dad finding out, you know he thinks any form of weaponry is showing mercy upon an enemy."

Hanabi sighed, throwing her head back in obvious dismay. "Every god-damn clan thinks that now-a-days!" Hanagbi complained. "Don't swear, Hanabi, it isn't befitting of a heir." Hanabi seemed to freeze up at the thought of that… heir, who was gonna be heir? Their father hadn't chosen yet, though it was apparent the elders wanted Hanabi as heir, but it seemed Hiashi was…. Reluctant.

"I'm… heading to bed." Hinata said, standing up, realizing what a pressing matter she brought up. And she did head to bed, and slept lightly, and dreamlessly.

111111111111111111111

".." A black-cloaked figure entered silently through the window, his eyes looking Hinata over once, twice, 3 times. Yes, this was her, the heiress to the Hyuga name. She looked like a frail thing, hardly worth the name of 'heiress', but this was it, he was sure of it. The so-called 'cleric' girl of sorts in karate class with his fiancé.

"Hm… asleep so early? Are they sure she's 16, not 8 or 50?" He mumbled to himself. He came early, around 9, to see if this girl could make a great struggle. He assumed not, since word on the street had been that the Hyuga were disgraced by the girl, of which was a pacifist.

"Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! This girl is hardly worth our time!" He hushed his accomplice, as he turned back to the girl, and touched her face gentle. Her skin was smooth, and soft. "Wake up." He said, pressing lightly on her, and he saw her eyes snap open, openly looking at him sharply, as if she'd known he was there.

"Hm… who are you?" She whispered, her hand secretly gripping on the hilt of the sword she kept hidden within the mattress of her bed. Sasuke easily sensed her clinging to the weapon in freight of him. It made him smirk. 'Maybe she's not as much of a failure as she is believed to be… if she can use that sword…'

"That's none of your concern, Hyuga-san." He said mono-tone. He figured he'd honor her with calling her his equal… for now. She seemed somehow dead, as if she was not completely there and her mind flitted to other places as they talked with one another. "Then what's your business here?" She asked coldly.

Sasuke dragged his hand away from her face, and brought his hands to her body, lifting her up as if she was weightless. "Ah!" Hinata squeaked lightly, the sword coming with her and barely scraped Sasuke, whom took care and caught the hand gripping the sword, grasping the hilt and her hand.

"I'm here for you."

Hinata gulped, trying in vain to wrench her hand away from his, and all he did was twist her hand painfully, making her drop the sword in surprise, and he caught it. "Now, don't flail things around carelessly, _hime_." Sasuke said mockingly to Hinata, handing the sword to Sakura, whom admired the simple yet intricate work for a bit.

"Want me to destroy it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke observed the horrified look that crossed Hinata's face at the mention of the sword's demise. "What's wrong, hime, something brothers you?" He said, Hinata could sense the deadly aura radiating off of Sakura, and the playful one that radiated from Sasuke. "P-Please don't do anything to it!" Hinata said, in a normal volume.

"It's the only thing that my mother gave me directly before she died!"

This seemed to perk up Sakura's interests, as she smirked. "All the more reason to destroy it, hmm, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said evily, Hinata cringed as she heard the sound of metal snapping quietly in the air. "No, Sakura, stop." The cracking sounds stopped, and Sakura to frown.

"It's already cracked, Sakura-kun, why keep around a broken sword now?" Sakura said, as Sasuke seemed to glare over to her. "Well, I was gonna say no earlier, and now you've broken my orders." Sakura seemed to cringe, gingerly taking the sword and sheathing it in the sheathe she found after looking under Hinata's bed, strapping it to her side.

"Come." Sasuke said, jumping out the window, and Hinata grasping him tightly. If only they all knew what was ahead for them.

01010101010101011

_Well, I supposed I should explain the time period, as it is essential to the story's understandment. It is before the time of ninjas, and such things as warriors and clerics are dieing out, and because of this the many nations have been thrown in to distress. As a result of this, the almighty 'clan wars' has started, and it is one of the bloodiest wars to date._

_The clan wars pitted family against family, in an effort to take over the world. Families that were friends were thrown in to war, and most of the time both families were badly crippled by this, one of that clans usually dieing out at the hands of the other._

_All of the smaller weaker clans were weeded out, and only the stronger and purer clans lasted, whether on solely their own strength or allies. The Hyuga and Uchiha were the main forces fighting, with many allies. The clans sided with the Hyuga was the Aburame, the Inuzuka, and the Sabaku. The major clans sided with the Uchiha were the Haruno, the one-manned Uzumaki, the Yamanaka, and the Akimichi._

_Well, review._


	2. Chapter 2

"The Demise"

"_**The Demise"**_

_Summary: "To be silent and indifferent is the greatest sin…" She said, looking towards the trembling girl before her. "I think that anyone should be forgiven for their sins, hmm?" SasuHina, InoNaru, and other pairings._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 2: The tyrant and the servant_

Hinata had simply no idea how long they had been traveling, but she knew that it switched between night and day about 4 times now. And they had yet to stop or eat, no matter how much Sakura complained to Sasuke. Hinata also wanted to stop, but who was she to complain? She was the captive, and he was the kidnapper. Plus, she was being carried by him.

"Sasuke-kun! I really need to rest!"

Hinata had no doubts Sakura did. She had been lagging for a while now, her breathing heavy, and her eyes showed her fatigue obviously. Hinata shifted uncomfortably in Sasuke's arms, she had been sitting with her stomach scrunched, and it was starting to hurt, badly. "Not much farther now, so shut up and run."

Hinata knew what Sasuke just said was an out-right lie.

He said that she didn't know how many times already, and she knew it was probably a lie… again. Hinata let her hope be sparked by his words far too much, and now was lifeless. She was unmoving most of the time, falling asleep sometimes out of boredom and sleepiness. Hinata grabbed lightly on his cloak, looking up at him as his black eyes looked down in to hers.

"Would you do me the honor of telling me where we're going, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke seemed surprise at her knowledge of his last name, but he figured that Sakura probably spewed about him non-stop at their school. "We're going to my clan's house, deep within the heart of our country." He said, amused when her eyes widened in horror. This was the first time the girl showed emotion in awhile.

"Why…?!" She said, as Sakura laughed manically, forgetting about her fatigue by putting down Hinata. "You're gonna be a servant to the Uchiha, no duh. Just like Ino, and TenTen." Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of Ino. She was the heir to the Yamanakas, and had been missing for 5 months! That's why the Yamanaka joined the Hyuga's side, in hopes of recovering Ino alive.

"Besides, all your family talks about is how your only good for a housewife." Sakura smirked, as Hinata averted her gaze, obviously distressed by Sakura's words. "So you should make a fine maid!" Hinata was about to cry, silently hiccupping, as Sasuke noticed. "Cry like the wimp you are!" Sakura said laughing, as Sasuke grabbed the sword hilt from Sakura quickly, as to not drop Hinata, and handed it to Hinata.

"If she truly pisses you off, finish her now." Sasuke said seriously, surprising both Hinata and Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what a-are you saying…?"

"No, Uchiha-san! W-"

"Do it now." Sasuke said seriously. "I hate girls who take criticism and then cry their eyes out." Hinata felt as if time had stopped, vanished, and abandoned her. Sasuke's face held no traces of non-seriousness and guilt, as Sakura's was full of rage, anger, and hurt. Hinata was pretty sure her's was crossed between confused, panicked, and opportune.

Hinata couldn't do it. Sakura was another human being, she didn't do anything to threaten her love ones directly, so she used her hand to gently push the sword away, her tears drying up. "I can't…" Hinata whispered, shaking her head. "I can't hurt someone who isn't threatening those I love…"

Sakura's face was the epitome of shock, as Sasuke smirked, sheathing the sword and handing it back to Sakura. "Listening to your morals isn't the best thing to do in the world sometimes, Hyuga." Sasuke voiced out. Hinata shook her heads, feeling the overwhelming heat starting to get to her. Where she and Sakura came from, it was snow all-year round. Here, it was hot, mild was their winter.

"What can I say, I'm old fashioned…"

"And stubborn?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san, and stubborn too."

'This Hyuga will be interesting to have around, won't she?' Sasuke thought, as a castle came in to view. Hinata gasped, it was twice as big and grand as her own! The Uchiha really did have power, didn't they? "Welcome to your latest nightmare…" Was all Hinata heard, before she got unusually drowsy, and fell in to a deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-kun! What happened to Hyuga?" Sakura said, observing how Hinata was in a deep slumber, one would think she was dead if she wasn't breathing. The two were currently walking down the hall to the maid's quarters. "I drugged her, remember?" Sasuke said, slightly irritated at Sakura's stupidity, as the girl remembered, and nodded.

"So, who's maid is she? Itachi-sama's?" Sakura said, smirking at the thought of what Itachi did to the last 3 maids he had, and let's just say…. They were scarred for life.

"She's gonna be a house maid, like the other 2." Sasuke said boredly, as a blonde girl with blue eyes in a white yukata and a red choker came up to him. "Uchiha-sama, how was your trip?" She asked politely. She was required to do this every time he went out, whether it was just for a walk or whatever.

"Hey, pig." Sakura said, as Ino openly glared to Sakura. "Fore-head girl." Ino spat back, as Sakura slapped Ino, a broad smirk upon her as a huge red mark formed on Ino's cheek, that was obviously gonna bruise. "Treat your master's girlfriend with respect!" Sakura said, as Ino glared at Sakura.

"Ino," Sasuke started, as Ino and Sakura abruptly turned to Sasuke, you could feel the hate emanate from the both of them. "A new maid is here." Sasuke said, going in to a cupboard and throwing some clothes at Ino. "Since TenTen is tending to Naruto today, you will have to show her the ropes. Anything she does wrong in the next week will result in both you and her getting a beating."

Ino nodded, understanding completely. TenTen had to teach her, and TenTen was more of a personal maid then a house maid, so the two were often beaten for things TenTen did not know how to do well, since she was often called to duty by Naruto, or Itachi. Ino shuddered remembering the scars she had from such things.

"Name, Uchiha-sama?" Ino required.

"Hinata Hyuga." Ino's eyes widened. Hinata-chan?! The sweet cleric that wrote to her everyday? No wonder she stopped receiving letters 3 days ago. "Hai…" Ino said, turning to Sakura and glaring at her, still holding her cheek, then walking off. "Can you believe that bitch?!..."

Sakura kept complaining, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata-chan… it really is you…" Ino said, her eyes setting on the frail creature lying on one of the four beds, seemingly in a peaceful sleep. Ino then remembered Sasuke's warning, and quickly walked up to Hinata, shaking her violently. "Wake up!" Ino barked, as Hinata's eyes fluttered open slowly, setting on Ino.

"Ino-chan…?" Hinata muttered, but all Ino did was pull Hinata up roughly, shoving the clothes in to her hands. "You must hurry!" Ino whispered strained. "Or else we're gonna be in trouble!" Ino ushered Hinata in to the room that connected to that room, and quickly undressed her, and pushing her in to the shower.

"You still smell of lavender." Ino said terrified, handing her a wash-cloth and a bar of soap. "Fore-head girl will be furious if you smell like anything but the servant's soap!" Ino then turned on the water, and Hinata cringed when it hit her skin. It was icy cold. Hinata would later learn that ever since Sakura became Sasuke's girlfriend, all hot water supply was cut off to the servant's quarters, to make up for the water Sakura used.

Hinata washed quickly, and quickly dressed as Ino talked. "You must always were the choker, as it signifies you belong to the Uchihas." Ino said, pulling at her own. "Yours has a chain, showing your previous nobility level. As you have 5 links in all, you are consider the most valuable kind of slave. As I have 3, I have mediocre value, and the other slave, TenTen,. Has only one, showing she's not noble at all, but came to the Uchiha for work."

Hinata nodded as she quickly brushed her hair, and Ino started braiding it. "We will have to clean constantly, work in the boiler room, tend to Fore-head girl, and tend to anyone who calls us or gives us a task." Ino said, then looked at Hinata in the mirror. "Since your high in nobility, and Fore-head girl isn't, Sasuke will most likely have to take you to dinner parties as his fake 'woman'."

"What about you, Ino-chan…?" Hinata asked timidly, as Ino then looked as if she was caught off-guard.

"Well… he took me up until now…" Ino said, as she tied the braid with string. "But now I'm no longer needed in that way." The way Ino said it should have been sad, but she sounded somewhat relieved. "Now, let us go!" Ino said, grabbing Hinata and walking quickly out the door. "We have a long day ahead of us…"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Demise"

"_**The Demise"**_

_Summary: "To be silent and indifferent is the greatest sin…" She said, looking towards the trembling girl before her. "I think that anyone should be forgiven for their sins, hmm?" SasuHina, InoNaru, and other pairings._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 3: The turn-point and the get-back_

Ino led Hinata to many rooms, most of which were off-limits, or she had no need to go into. They passed Sakura quite a few times, Ino glaring at said girl as Sakura just brushed it off un-characteristically. All she did was look away, as if something was wrong. Hinata wanted to ask, but Ino told her that she was never to inquire on any of the feelings of the higher-up individuals.

Ino then set Hinata to work. First, they had to do the dishes the kitchen-maids left behind, which went pleasantly well for Hinata and Ino… until the had a bubble fight. What Hinata assumed was the head chef seemed angry, his ears turned purple and his eyes emanated hate for them.

"Finish your jobs, then GET OUT!"

So Ino and Hinata quickly finished, and ran out of the kitchen, while the chef stood in the soapy mess. Ino looked grave, but when Hinata asked, Ino just smacked a smile on her face. "I'm fine!" She said, as they then headed to do laundry. Hinata found this a tedious task, as there was basket after basket of laundry to do, and a good part of their day was used up on this task.

"We don't have to do this every day, do we?" Hinata asked, a look of concern upon her face. All Ino did was laugh as if Hinata told the most hilarious joke in the world, and while giggling said: "Hell no! Only once a week!" Hinata sighed at that in relief. Hinata and Ino cleaned up the room, before heading out to serve dinner, which was done daily.

Hinata especially hated this.

Ino walked so gracefully, caring out tray after tray, drink after drink, as if she was gliding. Hinata… well….

"Oh my god! She's such a clutz!" A man said, obviously annoyed. This was the third tray that Hinata had to save at the last minute, for she tripped, landing on her face. This time, Hinata fell so badly, Ino had to catch the tray so the food was not wasted. Ino bowed to the long table of people after she set the tray down, as Hinata got up.

"Please, excuse the new servant, I promise it's only the nervousness of not doing this before!" Ino was a damn good liar, as everyone bought the lie, even Sasuke. Ino turned to Hinata, putting on an angry face. "You! Come with me!" She roughly grabbed Hinata's sleeve, dragging her out the door in to the hallway, throwing her on the floor.

"You will be more graceful!" Ino yelled, raising her hand. Hinata closed her eyes, in anticipation of pain, but all she heard was a bang resounding from the wall. Ino then gently lifted up Hinata, leading her back to their room, and closed the door. "Sorry about scaring you!" Ino said with a worried look.

"I had to do it, so Sasuke would think I already am starting to discipline you. Trust me, it will save us a LOT of pain in the long run…" Hinata nodded, still white from Ino's good acting. 'You! Come with me!' 'You will be more graceful!' Hinata shivered while remembering.

"Don't mess up too much, Hinata, for there will be times when we will not be together, so I can't always save you." Ino said, grabbing Hinata's shoulders, snapping her out of her day dream. Hinata could not take this lightly, she realized. She was basically under Sasuke's thumb at the moment.

Then her mind wandered to her family. Did they miss her? She imagined only Hanabi did. Her father and the council will only want to get her back because she's the heir. All of a sudden, the door flew open, revealing a blonde boy whom looked to be the age of Sasuke and themselves.

He had glowing blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair, with whisker scars embedded on his cheeks. His skin was tan, and when Hinata set her eyes on him, she felt blood creeping to her cheeks. He wore shiny armor, as he hopped around, a brown-haired girl with buns and brown eyes came in after him, sighing. She wore the white yukata like Ino and Hinata, the red choker only having one chain.

"Naruto-sama, you're always like this when we get a new servant…" The girl said, sweat-dropping, as Naruto turned to look at her. "I can't help it! It's just so cool when a new girl comes, for some reason, TenTen-chan!" Naruto said, then turned briskly to Hinata, how froze on the spot. Ino released Hinata, stepping back.

"So… you're the new girl…" Naruto said, going serious, while walking up to Hinata, inspecting her. TenTen and Ino stood aside, seemingly counting down for something. '3…2…1…' All of a sudden, Naruto tackled Hinata to the ground, happily saying: "Kawaii!"

Ino and TenTen laughed, as he got off Hinata, helping her up, and then he said while grinning. "Sorry, I always have to do that…" He said, scratching the back of his head. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You are…?" Hinata's eyes widened at his name. Naruto Uzumaki?! Her father feared him on every level!

"H-Hinata Hyuga…" Hinata stuttered out, as Naruto seemed to grin when she said Hyuga. "Well, I must be off!" Naruto said, turning around, but then looked over his shoulder. "See ya around." And he walked out, the door closed behind him, as Hinata stood there flushed. "Aw… Hina-chan has a cruuush!" Ino said playfully, nudging Hinata, who broke out in red.

"Pay attention!" TenTen said, as Ino and Hinata turned briskly to the girl. She had the most sonority, and was considered a maid instead of a servant, so she was basically the leader of them in the absence of high-status figures. She was mature-looking, as if she was 25 instead of 17, and this helped Hinata and Ino later in life, when TenTen had to smuggle something they couldn't get because of their age and status.

"Tomorrow, since Hinata is here, our work will be lighter because it will be divided." TenTen announced. "I have no clue if any of the higher figures want us for any special errands tomorrow, I'll have word by when you get up." And with that knowledge, TenTen sent them to bed. Hinata simply couldn't sleep at the time, and decided to take a walk, being careful to avoid people.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura had been doing this all day, wandering aimlessly, avoiding Sasuke at any costs. What he had said to and reduced her to earlier had really set in, and she was at a state of depression. 'Why…' She cried in her mind, her face perfectly indifferent, her eyes glassy. 'Why did he do this to me… the impossible prick!'

"_Sakura, come here." Sasuke said when Ino left and was well out of ear shot. Sakura perked up immensely, as she happily glided over to Sasuke, standing only centimeters from him. She inched up a bit, putting her lips near his. "Yes, Sasuke-kun…?"She said slower than needed, as Sasuke stayed stoic._

_He grabbed her arm roughly, painfully bringing her ear next to his mouth, she could feel a smirk radiating off his lips as she couldn't believe the words that flowed from his mouth after this._

"_You're a servant, and will start tomorrow with Hinata."_

_Sakura died on the inside. All along, she was being strung along by Sasuke and his family? She felt as if she failed her clan, being blinded by false hopes that he somehow loved her. "B-But…" She quivered, mustering up her massive strength and pulling her arm out of his grip, tears falling from her eyes._

"_What about my family?!" She yelled, obviously pissed._

"_Haven't you wondered why you haven't heard from them in awhile?" Sasuke chuckled, as he cracked his hand, it was stretched quite a bit when she pulled out of his grip. "Their dead." Sakura's eyes widened painfully, as a small whimpered erupted from her throat. It was animalistic, Sakura could tell, but then she instinctively broke down, falling on her knees and covering her face, crying in to her hands._

'_My family's… dead…' She thought, as she composed herself a bit, standing up while tears were still streaming from her face. "Y-You're a heartless bastard!! I __**hate**__ you!" Sakura yelled, then ran out of the room, slamming the door so hard it broke in two. She then felt the tears stop flowing from her._

_She could no longer cry, she had nothing to lose, yet so much to gain. She ran out of tears, and it was all thanks to her love… Sasuke Uchiha…_

Sakura then strode in to the huge dining room, which was well lighted still by candles that maids did not care to put out since they were almost about to go out anyways. She strode over to the table, and sat where Sasuke had sat while Hinata made a fool out of herself, and Sasuke watched soundlessly.

His favorite glass was still resting on the table. TenTen must have been planning on cleaning this up before morning commission.

"To Sasuke! The bastard of a fiancé!" She toasted to her now non-existent family, whom in her mind eagerly raised their glasses with her, and she knocked glasses with them, drinking the imaginary alcohol from the glass, imagining her beautiful mother joking light-heartedly with her father, who smiled proudly at Sakura every now and then.

Sakura kicked her legs up on the table, knocking away the vision, nothing but emptiness and silence surrounded her, while she held the empty glass in her hand. "Haruno-san…" Sakura looked up to Hinata, whom entered in gracefully, much more so than at dinner. She sat quietly in front of the pink-haired girl, and they stayed in silence, both keeping to themselves.

'Sasuke… I loved you… how could you…?'

"Sakura-san…" Hinata said, using Sakura's first name by mistake. "…does something trouble you?"

'You betrayed me… left me with nothing…'

"Nothing." Sakura said flatly, looking in to Hinata's eyes dead-on.

'Yet I won't let go…'

"Feel free to do something to alleviate your pain to me, Sakura." Hinata said, looking serious. "You are my master."

'You are all I have to look forward to… Hinata the only figure of my past…'

"Then Hinata.." Sakura said, visibly putting pressure on the glass in her hand. "Take the blame." And Sakura shattered the glass, it cut her in various places, as she opened her mouth wide. "Help! Help! Hinata's gone mad and is trying to stab me to death!" Sakura screamed, rousing the castle. And as Hinata promised, she did nothing to stop her.Even as the guards filtered in, restrained Hibnata, and took her away to be punished, all Hinata did was make eye-contact with Sakura.

'Hinata is letting me use her, and I am… I'll thank her someday, but for now, she'll take the pain physically that I fell mentally. Besides… that's what friends are for, correct?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"…And stay here until master Uchiha gets back!" The guard who escorted Hinata to the holding room growled, throwing her in to the room roughly, not bothering to chaining her to anything in the room like everyone else was who was being held here. For some reason, Hinata got the feeling the guard trusted her for some reason to behave.

Not like she would disobey.

"Ah, look, it's a little girl!" One of the prisoners laughed. "Ooh! Master Uchiha's coming to get you!" They all taunted more, but this just confused Hinata more so than intimidated her. Everyone normally called Sasuke Uchiha-sama,, not master Uchiha… who was this master person…?

"H-Hinata?!?" Hinata turned quickly, her eyes setting on a boy with brown hair and coal black eyes, a dog laying next to him, injured, it's snow white fur stained red near it's stomach. The boy had two red tattoos and his cheeks, and Hinata looked closer at him… that's when it clicked in her mind. That boy, who was chained by his right hand to the wall, petting his wounded dog gingerly, loving, was… was…

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried, hurrying over to him quickly, checking to see if Kiba was alright. "Hinata-chan!" Kiba cried, pulling her closer to him with his left arm in an awkward embrace. Hinata knew that if her wasn't currently chained to the wall with his right hand, she would have been on the floor from a bone-crushing bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked Hinata, all the other prisoners obviously losing interest in the two, going back to preoccupying themselves with playing cards, and yatzee with some dice and cards the guards gave them. Hinata was actually surprised with how well the prisoners were treated her. They were all fed relatively well and given things to entertain themselves with; they weren't even completely chained to the wall.

"Sasuke-s- I mean, Uchiha-sama kidnapped me from my h-house." Hinata explained. She never stammered much in front of Kiba and Shino. They were her friends since she was three…. Since before this ridiculous blood-bath started, before Shino's father was killed and Shino became head of the Aburame clan.

"Now I'm a servant." Hinata said, and Kiba seemed to grit his teeth, slamming the wall with the side of his fist, blood stains there. Hinata could tell he had been doing that a lot lately, as she sighed, taking his much larger hand in to her two small ones, looking at the red and bleeding skin on his hand, and slowly healing it.

"…That bastard…" Kiba breathed, as the warm green light that enveloped his hand slowly started to fade away, his skin its normal color, and no longer bleeding. "I should have been there to protect you!" Kiba said loudly, starting to throw a tantrum, as Hinata sat in front of him silently, stroking the dog's head every now and then.

"…It's not your fault…" Hinata whispered, taking the dog into her hands and setting it on her lap, healing it slowly, slowly, as the dog whimpered in slight pain from the wound. "Shh, it'll be okay, Akamaru…" Hinata whispered to the dog, as Kiba watched her.

"Hinata…" He whispered, as she looked up at him. He always loved her…. More than a friend, and she was aware of that. But, she always saw him as her dearest older brother, nothing in the way of a significant other. But still, she found that that knowledge strained her relationship between her and Kiba slightly. It was either that, or the way he would always over-react.

"Akamaru's done!" Hinata said, smiling, and holding up a happy Akamaru towards his owner, Akamaru barking cutely, wagging his tail, obviously happy to see his owner and be out of pain. Kiba smiled softly, as hinata put Akamaru down, and the dog stayed between hinata and Kiba.

"…Why are you here…?" Hinata asked, scratching Akamaru's ears. "Prisoner of war." Kiba responded, and Hinata looked up, wide-eyed at him. "The Hyuga clan thought you simply ran away, Hinata." Kiba replied to her, referring to probably in the middle of the night when her personal guards check up on her.

"But Shino suspected some fowl play, so I charged in a fit of rage out unto the battle field, and got captured." Hinata winced, as Kiba looked at her. "Your family's worried sick about you, especially Hanabi and Neji. They've looked everywhere around mine, yours, and Shino's clan's lands. Sooner or late, Hinata… they'll realize you're here."

Hinata looked worriedly up to Kiba. "More blood will be spilled…" Hinata replied, and Kiba nodded, before grinning, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, could you keep Akamaru with you while we're here?" Hinata looked up surprised at Kiba. "Jeez, don't give me such a surprised look! I obviously can't walk Akamaru or do much with him in my current state, and I've been having to feed him portions of my meal. He's been having to go in one corner of the room." Hinata nodded, realizing the stench in the room was not only from lack of hygiene of the prisoners now.

"So, can you keep him with you? You'll be able to walk him, and he's house trained, so he could just stay in your room until you get back from work, then you can walk him." Hinata sat there, looking down upon Akamaru who looked up to her whimpering, and Hinata caved.

"Alright…" She replied, and Akamaru barked happily, as Kiba grinned, pulling her in to another one-armed hug. "Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded, then Kiba's grin fell.

"…You'll visit me after this… right?" He said hesitantly, and Hinata smiled shyly back. "Of course, Kiba-kun. I'll visit whenever I can sneak off." Hinata replied, and Kiba smiled warmly, touching her cheek with his free hand tenderly, as all of a sudden the door to the prison slammed open, and an older man was standing in the door. He had onyx-colored eyes like Sasuke, so she knew he was related to Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuga." He said simply. He didn't even have to yell or shout it and everyone cowered a bit in some way, Kiba in the form of pulling away quickly from Hinata, and Hinata turning around quickly and standing up, Akamaru in hand. "Y-Y-yes!" Hinata squeaked out, looking up at him. He must of frowned a lot, since he had frown lines on either side of his nose. In fact, he looked exactly like an older Sasuke, with longer hair.

"Good morning master Uchiha!" Everyone in the room said in tune, as if fearing to be killed if they didn't say that. But he didn't even make a move to acknowledge that he heard them, he simply kept staring at Hinata. "Come." He said, as he motioned that they were leaving the room, and Hinata obeyed, taking the hint that she was to follow him.

She looked back only for a moment to Kiba, who sat there, grinning sadly, mouthing to her, 'Good luck!'

Then, all of a sudden, she found herself walking down the quiet hallways with this intimidating man. She was surprised since it was Sakura, she expected it was going to be Sasuke who punished her… but she got the feeling Sakura wouldn't of wanted Sasuke to come for her anyways.

"….M-Master Uchiha…" Hinata stammered out, and since he stayed quiet, she guessed he was listening. "…I know what I did was wrong…. B-but, before you punish me, can't I get s-someone to take my dog back to my room?" She asked boldly, but squeaked when the man turned all of a sudden, his eyes a blood red, with black commas surrounding his black pupil. Hinata had never felt such… _fear_ well up in her stomach.

He then simply turned, and continued on. Hinata was never the sarcastic type, but she followed, mumbling, "Nevermind, Mr. Sunshine…" She made sure he wouldn't hear her, but then, all of a sudden, he stopped, and she ran in to the back of him. "G-Gomenasai…" Hinata said, and then she walked around him slightly, still standing behind him, to see…. Naruto, with a brown-haired lazy looking boy next to him.

"Yo! Itachi-san! What's up with you and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, looking between the meek servant and the scary man. "It seems like Hinata-chan's having fun!" Naruto said, chuckling a bit at Hinata's pleading look to Naruto, which screamed, 'Help me!'

"She assaulted Haruno." Itachi replied back. Hinata could tell he didn't use many words.

Naruto seemed shocked at Itachi's simple statement, as his eyes slowly slid over to Hinata, who was not looking at any of the three men. She stood, looking down at her feet, her arms in front of her chest, cradling Akamaru who knew better than to make a noise at this particular time.

"Hey… Itachi, Shikamaru said he's got a strategy to overthrow the Hyuga now." Naruto studied Hinata at that simple statement, but she seemed like she didn't particularly care, at least about most of the Hyuga. "And he said he needs to discuss it with you and Sasuke right away! We were just going to find you." Itachi nodded, looking to the brown-haired boy Hinata supposed was Shikamaru, and looking back at Naruto, who now stood next to Hinata as they watched Itachi and Shikamaru walk away.

"I expect details on how you punished Hinata." Itachi said simply, as Naruto nodded, and the two men walked off.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, turning quickly to look at hinata. "Did you actually assault Sakura-can?" He asked, as Hinata nodded, looking up at him. "She- she insulted my little sister, and cousin… you know how we knew each other back at home, and I-I got mad." Hinata lied, relatively smoothly for being herself, she observed.

"Well, come on, I'll escort you back to your room." Naruto said, something grave in his face. That's when it hit Hinata completely. The way Naruto talked about Sakura in such a adoring manner, and how her was relatively mad at her right now…

"Y-you love Sakura-san…" Hinata said out-loud, coming to the sudden realization, as Naruto quickly turned to her, his face bright red. Hinata found him to be quite cute at the moment, but she shook it off. "Shhh! Please, don't tell Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, rambling on about all the things he'd do to her if she did, which included 'tickling you until you cry'… how was her father afraid of this guy…?

"Don't worry, Uzumaki-sama. I won't tell, I swear." Hinata said, as Naruto sighed in relief. "Then… do you hate me, for hurting Sakura…?" Hinata asked hesitantly, as Naruto turned to her, a serious look about him. A complete contrast to his normal bubbly and happy face.

"Well… I am mad, Hinata-chan…" He started, but then went to pet Akamaru, who flinched when Naruto advanced his hand closer to Akamaru. "…But I don't _hate_ you. I understand you did it for her making fun of your f-f….family." Naruto seemed to choke on the word family, but hinata shrugged it off, figuring she pried enough in to Naruto's life for today.

"Well, we should get going, it's almost 2:30 am!" Naruto said, returning to his normal happy self, and bouncing ahead, Hinata following, and she couldn't help but smile.

_I'm learning so much about everyone here, and… I'm making friends._ Hinata thought, then starting to feel guilty, looking up at the ceiling. _Am I…. am I bad for liking it here more than liking it at home…?_ She thought, until Naruto brought her out of her thinking spell.

"Well, here you go!" Naruto said, as they reached the servant's room, and Hinata nodded. "That was your free get out of punishment card, presented by Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, making a cool pose, as Hinata laughed at him.

"Thanks…. Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, leaving a shocked Naruto outside of the door as she went in.

'Did…. She just call me Naruto-_kun_?!?' Naruto thought, blushing, then shaking it off, deciding that Sasuke might want Naruto to be at that meeting also, as he bounded off.


End file.
